


Open Your Houses (vid)

by sweetestdrain



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let in the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Your Houses (vid)

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered in the Challenge Amnesty show at VividCon 2013. ("Transformation" and "Fuck You" were the vid's guiding themes.) Thanks to [](http://trelkez.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://trelkez.dreamwidth.org/)**trelkez** for beta and for occasionally telling me, "Make it creepier. No, even creepier. Still not creepy enough. Seriously, where are you finding this shortage of creepy? It's Edward Cullen."

**Song:** "Open Your Houses" by Shearwater  
 **Source:** The Twilight Saga

_Let in the night._

**Download:** [right-click and save, please.](http://sweetestdrain.com/vids/openyourhouses_xvid.avi) [watch with VLC player]  
 **OR watch streaming version:**

**Notes:** Premiered in the Challenge Amnesty show at VividCon 2013. ("Transformation" and "Fuck You" were the vid's guiding themes.) Thanks to [](http://trelkez.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**trelkez**](http://trelkez.dreamwidth.org/) for beta and for occasionally telling me, "Make it creepier. No, even creepier. Still not creepy enough. Seriously, where are you finding this shortage of creepy? It's Edward Cullen."

Part of me thinks of this vid as the [Midnight Sun](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Midnight_Sun_\(novel\)) equivalent to my earlier Twilight vid, [Fever](http://sweetestdrain.livejournal.com/238726.html). (Although, that means the Bella Swan portion of my vid saga is not yet complete...)

Thanks, and all feedback is welcome!


End file.
